villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gepetto
Gepetto is the chief antagonist of "Strays" as well as the secondary antagonist of The Long Walk, he will also become a major player in both Endgame and Monsters, becoming in many ways the right-hand of the Hatter and one of the most powerful threats to Red's world ever - he will also continue to play a major role in Red's reality following the end of Monsters.. History Origin Long ago there lived a kindly old toysmith by the name of Gepetto, he delighted in his work and loved children - sadly he was also too old to start a family of his own and had no wife: instead he took comfort in carving life-like dolls out of wood for himself, though some would inevitably be sold by Gepetto due to his kind-nature. One night however Gepetto's life would change forever when a mysterious figure arrived one night, dressed in the style of a Victorian gentleman with a tophat - the figure granted Gepetto's wish for a child via animating one of his dolls: at first horrified at this transformation Gepetto would grow to love it as his own son and named it Pinochio. However Pinochio's life was short, at the tender age of eight the doll's body finally gave up - unable to function properly as it was never truly a living creature (little more than a cruel trick by the Hatter). Gepetto was devastated at the loss of Pinochio and never recovered, he closed down his toyshop and became reclusive - he grew to hate the world for what had happened and slowly delved into utter madness, deciding that he would hunt down the children of others and take them in as his own.. Strays It would so happen Gepetto would get his chance to do just this when he became aware of Red and her "strays" - a group of children from Earth who she was planning on taking back to her native realm: Gepetto began a plan to capture the children and usurp Red as the new ruler of the alternate-world. The Long Walk Gepetto was revealed as the "master" of Caretaker Mara, who he had tasked with retrieving information from innumerable worlds (more info shall be added as the story progresses) Endgame Gepetto is one of the central antagonists of Endgame and masterminds the events of the story (more will be revealed as the story contiinues) Monsters Future Powers and Abilities Gepetto is a master of alchemy and black magic - he specialises in fusing together flesh and blood with the ease a carver can shape wood, he can create horrifiic fusions of living matter and machine via this process as well as modify himself and others to a near-limitless degree: ironically in his quest to rid the world of magic Gepetto has become one of the most powerful sorcerers ever to exist. *'Alchemy '(Gepetto is an advanced user of alchemy and can convert potions, elixirs and similar into terrible works of magic capable of fuelling his many inventions and altering both organic and inorganic matter with ease) *'Golem Creation '(Gepetto is a master of creating goldems out of many substances and by using his spell-casting he can trap living souls within these golems much as he can encase people physically with puppets) *'Puppet Mastery '(Gepetto is a master of creating puppets out of many substances and by using his flesh-bending he can even encase living beings in shells of wood or other materials, creating living puppets) *'Flesh-Bending '(Gepetto is able to shape flesh, bone and muscle like an artist working with clay and can merge living beings with inorganic materials to create terrifiying fusions of machine and flesh) *'Spell-Crafting '(Gepetto is a spell-crafter capable of rivalling beings of the mystic planes such as Fairies and Elves, years of study and research has ensured his arsenal of spells are potent as he has mastered each one with obsessive zeal) Category:Character Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Little-Red Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Tech-Users Category:Conquerors Category:Terrorists